The Battle of Mushroom Kingdom
by the unchosen one
Summary: chapter 8 up. Review. I said toad was the killer i meant Wart. Wart is the killer.
1. Thinking for a proposal

The Battle of Mushroom Kingdom

It was a sunny day in MK (Mushroom Kingdom for those who don't know what MK means) and Mario was about to do his daily exercise ( which include jumping rope and jogging around the kingdom to see who needs help). Mario started jump roping. '' One, two'' Mario said. *wheezes* '' That's-a all I'm-a doing'' Mario said gasping. Mario HELP!!! '' Peach needs-a help'' Mario exclaimed ( or so he thought). Mario started running to the voice when he came to a toad playing Super Mario Sunshine. '' Ha ha ha it was only a game'' Mario said. *sighs* ''It seems as if I'll never have-a another adventure'' Mario said with depression. Mario was depressed because he wanted to go on another quest to save Peach. This was going to be a special quest because when Mario saved Peach he was going to propose to her. '' I thought for a long time about this and I have finally made my choice I'm not going to wait to propose, I'm going to propose-a now'' He said. '' Yoshi I need you to Take me to Peach's castle'' He yelled. And there Mario's best friend Yoshi. ''Yoshi'' Yoshi said. And so Mario and Yoshi rode to the castle for the proposal.


	2. Encountering the Koopa Mafia

Disclaimer: I do not own any Mario characters they belong to Nintendo(and if I did I'd be rich and wouldn't write fan fics) this goes to all chapters 

Chapter Two: Encounters With The Koopa Mafia

Yoshi and Mario were entering the Koopa Mafia. The mafia included Lemmy, Iggy, Ludwig, Koopa Jr. and Bowser Jr. and the other people were koopas and paratroopas. '' Hey look who's coming over here'' Ludwig said. '' It's Mario'' Iggy said. '' Who cares'' Bowser Jr. said. '' Did you know that I'm the main character in Super Mario Sunshine and I was dad's sunshine in that game'' Bowser Jr. said. And he was playing Super Mario Sunshine. '' I think we should kill Mario, let's go, oh yeah let's take down the yoshi too'' Lemmy said. So they settled up their best koopas and head out to kill that stupid plumber.

'' Hey-a Yoshi, do you-a see what I see'' Mario said. '' WWWHHHOOOAA'' Yoshi said which meant ''If you see a lots of koopas than yes''. The mafia was closer than ever and Mario was terrified. '' YOOOOOSSSSSSHHHHHHHIIIIIIIII'' Yoshi yelled. All of a sudden there were thousands of yoshis of all colors: pink, black, brown, green, blue, and there were a few invisible ones. '' Yoshi you are brilliant thank God for you'' Mario said. All of the yoshis started attacking the koopas and the koopas attacked the yoshis. The fight went on for hours there was gore and blood everywhere. A blue yoshi started biting of the head of a koopa. The koopas were outnumbered now but the head people of the mafia had a secret weapon, mecha koopa it was the size of 200 koopas. And so they brought it out. The mecha could breath fire and it made the yoshis bbq. But there was a slight consequence, a sacrifice had to be made. ''oh well we cooked all our koopas but we still have the paratroopas, and we killed all the yoshis'' Lemmy said. '' Uh Lemmy, we killed all but one yoshi and Mario is on his back'' Iggy said. '' yoshi'' Yoshi sobbed. '' Hey guys when you-a killed all the koopas you forgot-a one thing'' Mario said with a smirk. Ludwig's eyes widened '' HOLY SHIT, we are in the middle of a battlefield full of green shells'' Ludwig said. ''Yup'' Mario said with a twinkle in his eye. He kicked one of the shells and all the shells hit Ludwig, Lemmy and Iggy. Bowser Jr. was safe because he was still playing Super Mario Sunshine.

************************************************************************************* 

Sorry that the first chapter was short and that this chapter didn't have that much action. I'm new at this this is my first story. Oh yeah and I'll be putting two chapters on Friday, Saturday, and maybe Sunday please R+R.

*************************************************************************************


	3. The Proposal

Chapter Three: The Proposal

*************************************************** Last chapter I said that Bowser Jr. was still alive. In addition to that Koopa Jr. is still alive too.

Thanks to a reviewer I will now make my paragraphing like this: 

Mario: Its-a me Mario.

Luigi: Yeah yeah you always like to shine don't you.

Ok I hope this makes a difference. Plus I noticed the lack of reviews. Reviews are like fuel so if I don't have a lot of reviews I'll forget about this story .

On with the story.

***************************************************

Mario and Yoshi were taking a shortcut to the castle, they were going through the Forever forest( which is in Paper Mario).

Mario: Yoshi, if you want to leave you can.

Yoshi was already gone.

Mario: Stupid Yoshi I was being dramatic!

Mario: Anyways now I'll just go through this place.

So Mario went on until he came to a stop by that guy with that weird hat.

???: You can not pass. It is too dangerous.

Mario: Shut up and let me pass or you can let me hurtle fireballs at you.

???: EEEP!!

And the weird hat guy ran off.

Mario was at Bow's Mansion now, Mario went in.

Mario: I do not want to walk around looking for stuff this time. Just let me through the house.

Bow: Awww but it is so much fun to see you bounce to the chandelier. Fin Bootler take this plumber through the house, and make that fat Tubba Blubba take him to his destination.

Bootler: Yes ma'am.

So Bootler took Mario through the mansion and to Tubba Blubba.

Tubba Blubba: I am at your service Mario.

Tubba Blubba was kneeling like a horse because he was now a servant to Bow.

Mario: Take me too Peach's castle.

Tubba Blubba: Okie dokie.

Mario was at Peach's Castle in a flash ,thanks to all the running that Tubba Blubba did in his spare time he was the fastest guy in the world.

Peach was in her bedroom polishing her nails. Toad was next beside Peach putting make-up and stuff like that. Today was the day that Luigi was going to propose to her. She knew this because she went to Merlin's place and he told her that Luigi was going to Propose tonight at 9:00.

Peach: Oooh, I always thought that Mario was handsome but Luigi he's just too magnificent.

Toad: Oh yeah Luigi is hunky (blushes).

Peach: Eeew you're gay get out or I shall feed you to the yoshis.

Toad: EEEEP!

Toad ran out of the castle as fast as his shroomy legs could go. When Toad opened the main door to the castle Mario got out of Toad's way and went in.

Mario: What was his problem ( pointing at Toad).

Peach: Oh nothing, He's just gay.

Mario: Since we are talking about gay people I have something to say to you.

Mario kneeled on one knee and took a 25 cent ring out of his pocket.

Mario: Will you marry me?

Peach: No, there are a couple of reasons why I say no: first of all the ring you bought me is 25 cents I know because the ring is still in the capsule, second of all you go on too many quests-

Mario: But it has been a long time since I've gone on a quest.

Peach: DO NOT INTERUPT ME EVER! And that brings me to the third reason you are to impolite stupid and you are too fat one more thing gay people don't have anything to do with this plus I'm getting married to Luigi.

Mario: ….. YOU ARE GETTING MARRIED TO WHO!?!?

Peach: You heard me I'm getting married to your brother MUHAHAHAHA (coughs) I mean hoohooohooohoo.

Mario: Fine if that's the way it is than I'll just have to find a good reason to propose to Daisy.

Mario went storming out of the castle.


	4. Super Star Battle

Chapter Four: Super Star Battle  
  
******************************************************For those who have been reading my story you might be asking why is it called Battle of Mushroom Kingdom? Well just to tell you this story is going to be quite long so hang on. Oh yeah and I said that I will be making at least two chapters a week don't count on it so let's say one chapter a week. R+R please.  
  
Mario was so furious when he heard that Luigi was getting married to Peach. So he was going to have to kill that brother of his for revenge. He was thinking of an evil plot. He was also walking around.  
  
Mario: Maybe I can feed him to yoshis. Mario: Or should I get a starman and kill him, bullet bill, naa too obvious, maybe I can get Petey Piranha to swallow him whole. Mario: Aha I've got it; I'll throw fireballs at that - oof! Mario stumbled upon a well groomed Luigi. Luigi: You'll throw fireballs at whom, Bowser I suppose. Mario: Bowser.. Oh yeah Bowser that's right I certainly wasn't going to kill you. Mario: Why do you have flowers in your hand and why are you looking handsome, you usually are sweaty and dirty. Luigi: Well I um well I was just about to uhh. Luigi put his hand behind his back and made a green fireball. Mario: Watcha got behind your back? Before Luigi can throw the fireball the flowers were set on fire by the fireball. Mario: Trying to kill me it seems. Luigi: No..maybe..yes! Luigi made another ball of fire and threw it at Mario. Mario dodged the green flame and made his own ball of fire (his is red). Luigi: You better not get me dirty because I need to look good when I propose to Peach. Mario: So you are proposing, and threw his burning ball. Luigi was hit. Luigi: Why you little, just because I'm not older than you doesn't mean you can boss me around, he jumped up into the air and did a butt slam. Mario: Get your butt out of my face, Mario started squirming to get the butt off of him. Luigi: Before I do get of your disgusting face I have to do one thing. There was quite a long pause and Mario was getting tired of waiting. Mario: What do you think you're doing? Luigi: Patience and you will see what wrath I will put upon your face.  
Twenty Minutes Later... Luigi: I think I got it push, push- Then it came ''faaaaaaarrrrtttt''. Luigi: I did it I finally farted on you. Mario: I waited just for you to fart on me! Luigi: Aren't I brilliant? Mario: I'm gonna kill you. Right then and there the gay toad came running in front of the fighting brothers and he dropped something-a starman!  
  
The Mario brothers' eyes grew they knew whoever retrieved the miracle star was going to win the fight. Luigi got off the now stinky Mario and ran for the star. Luigi: I'm gonna win this fight fatso. Mario: In your dreams toothpick, he got up and ran for the star. Mario leaped in the air and went on Luigi. Mario: Look who's gonna stink now Mario tried as hard as he could but it couldn't come out. Something else came out. Luigi: What's that smell? Mario: Wait here until I change my overalls. Luigi did wait but not for long. Mario saw Luigi trying to get the starman. ???: KAAAA-MMMMEEEEE- Luigi: Who's that? ???: HHHHHAAAA-MMMMEEEE-HHHHHHAAAAA. It was Mario who did the kamehameha wave (like in Dragon Ball Z which I do not own). A big burst of fire came upon Luigi fortunately it missed and hit where the starman was. Luigi: You dunce you blew up the star to little pieces and now we have to fight the old fashioned way. Mario: Or not (and pointed to the still standing starman). Then there was a yoshi running to the ditch were the star lay. Mario and Luigi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! The yoshi took the star and for a short time was invincible but he just stood there. After a couple of seconds the star wore off. Yoshi: Yoshi! The brothers started walking they gave up on fighting and they saw Peach. Peach: I saw both of you fighting each other and I noticed that both of you are wonderful, so I entered you two in the Mario Kart Grand Prix. Peach: Whoever wins ill win my heart and therefore I will marry him. Peach: And if both of you lose the one with the higher ranking will win me. Mario and Luigi: YES! The brothers put there fighting to one side and were going to train for the grand prix. ************************************************************* Bit of a twist eh? Hope you liked it. The next chapter will be called The Race to Win A Heart So get ready and get set for chapter five. ************************************************************* 


	5. Racing For a Heart pt1

Racing To Win A Heart pt.1  
  
~*~  
Sorry about the last chapter it was supposed to be in the paragraphing like  
my other chapter. So I'll have to bullet point my story please don't hate  
me for this. If there are other problems you see in this story please feel  
free to tell me. + I'm taking flames now feel free to write complaints and  
it's ok to hate me I just want reviews. Without further ado, let the races  
begin!  
~*~  
  
Mario: Well it's only one day from the races.  
Luigi: Well it's only one day until the races begin.  
Mario was driving in the special Super Smash Bros. course. This course is a  
really tough one with all the characters fighting while you're driving and  
all the objects that they use or throw like pokeballs and bob-ombs. The  
course is shaped like Mario. His head is Kirby's Dream Land. His body is  
Hyrule. His Lower body is Peach's Castle.  
Luigi on the other hand was riding in his mind. I know what you might be  
thinking but give me a chance to explain. Well Luigi and prof. E. Gadd are  
now acquaintances since Luigi took care of all the ghosts in the mansion.  
Luigi told all about the predicament he was in so the prof. made a machine  
that sends you to your mind and whatever you are thinking it will appear.  
Luigi of course thought about a difficult course. I can't go on telling you  
more about this course or anything else about the machine.  
Mario: I am done for now.. aaah forget I'm waaay to lazy.  
Mario: I'm going to bed.  
The Next Day.  
Luigi + Mario: It's the big day!  
The two of them were at the first course already. It was a beautiful sight  
all the friendly inhabitants of Delphino were all there.  
Announcers One + Two: It's a sunny day at Peach's Beach course and we are  
getting ready to start the races. Let us introduce the racers and their  
karts.  
First we have the merry little couple Toad and Toadette in the toadette  
kart.  
Second we have the turtles Koopa and Paratroopa in the paratroopa kart.  
Third we've got the not so bright brothers Wario and Waluigi in waluigi  
kart.  
Fourth we have the blasts from the past baby Mario and baby Luigi in the  
sunshine wagon.  
Fifth we have a scary duo Petey Piranha and King Boo in the warp pipe kart.  
Sixth we have the father and son Bowser and Bowser Jr. in bowser kart.  
Seventh we have ape and man Mario and DK in red fire.  
Last but not least we have Luigi and Diddy Kong in green fire.  
Luigi: Get ready to eat my dust.  
Mario: HAHAHA you're already in last place!  
Announcer1: ON YOUR MARKS.GET SET.GO GO GO!  
Announcer2: And they're off in the lead is wario kart followed by warp pipe  
close by is bowser kart and do they look mad.  
Wario: Hey Waluigi did you here what those announcers calledid they  
calledid us retarded.  
Waluigi: We not retarded mom said we wasid special not retardedid.  
Wario: I've gotitid an ideas we'll throw a bob-omb (which is their special)  
in the sky box that they are in.  
Waluigi: UH HUH UH HUH my brother is smart, ok letid us do that thingy.  
Waluigi threw a bob-omb into the sky box and let's see what the announcers  
got to say about this.  
Announcer2: Well would you look at that the dimwitted brothers threw a gift  
for us, it's a bob-omb but those retards forgot to twist the dial HAHAHA  
what a crack up.  
Announcer1: Uhhh Bob that's a timed bob-omb.  
Announcer2: Good-bye Ken 5..4..3..2 good-bye audience, BOOOOM!!!!!  
The sky box was now filled with guts, blood, gore galore.  
Wario: YEEESSSS!  
The representative announcers went in the sky box that the janitors were  
now cleaning.  
Announcer2: Well we will remember them.back to the race!  
Mario: DK throw the shell behind you.  
DK: OOOH HEEE HAHAHAHA (which meant yes sir)!  
Luigi: OH NOO, WATCH OUT FOR THE SHELL YOU OAF!  
Diddy Kong: OOOOH EEEEEEEEH AHAHAHAHAHAHAH (which meant I can't dodge it.).  
Luigi was in fifth and now since little DK hit the shell he was now in 7th  
while Mario was in 3rd.  
Mario: Look at what I got, I got a starman wait it's silver oh well.  
Mario used the silver star and all of a sudden he was going slow as a  
turtle.  
Koopa: Hey I heard that!  
Announcer1: Don't you like the special star we put in there Kurt.  
Kurt: I sure did Kent.  
Mario: Why you little.  
Mario threw his fireballs into the skybox window.  
Kurt: Hey stupid we put a bullet proof window now.  
Kent: Yeah and whoever tries to throw something again we'll eliminate him  
MUHAHAHA!  
Toadette: I love you Toad.  
Toad: Eew girls have cooties.  
Toadette: Princess Peach is right you are gay!  
Toadette threw poor Toad out of the kart.  
Mario picked up toad.  
Mario: Hey Diddy we have shroom power now, we can turbo into 1st.  
Mario took the toad and quickly stuffed him in the engine of red fire.  
Mario blasted his way to first place and he was going to cross the finish  
line and he made it.  
Announcer2: They won by a mile, literally.  
Luigi was in fifth place and he was furious.  
Luigi: HE CHEATED WHY WHY WHY!!!!!!!  
  
~*~  
So did you like it? This is part one. Let me tell you a little bit of the  
chapters:  
Racing To Win A Heart pt.2  
The Death of A Hero  
The Funeral of A Hero  
To the Land of Evil  
The Baby Bowser Army Featuring Koopa Jr.  
The Battle of Mushroom Kingdom  
Defeat And Conquer  
The Big Flaw  
Then I hope you're ready for my next story:  
Battle of Mushroom Kingdom pt.2 


	6. Racing to Win A Heart pt2

Racing for a Heart pt.2  
~*~  
Whenever there are parenthesis after what Diddy or DK says it tells you  
what DK or Diddy were saying.  
Ex: Diddy: Oooh ooh eeh ooh ooh (Why are you always the boss DK)?  
DK: Eeeh ahahahaha oooh (because I'm the main character).  
Got it? Ok without any further ado let the races BEGIN. again!  
~*~  
Mario: Uh huh uh huh we won the first race.  
DK: OOOOHH HEEEE AHAHAHAHAHAHA (WE ROCK)!  
Luigi: Diddy you retard the shell was a mile away and you go on blabbing  
OOH OOOH HEEE OOOH AHAHAHAHA (Diddy your mom was served for dinner, I hope  
Miamoto liked it).  
Diddy: OOOH HEEE OOHOHOH OOOOOOOH! (I'm gonna tear you limb from limb  
you.you.you.BACKSTABBER)!!!  
Diddy ran around chasing Luigi.  
Luigi: EEEP!  
Mario: ( HAHAHA look at him run. LOL!!  
DK: Ooh ooh (want popcorn)  
Mario: Ok  
So Mario and DK saw poor Luigi run for his life.  
One chimp chasing, popcorn eating, laughing heads off hour later.  
Luigi: *panting* The *pant* only reason *pant* you won the race was *drops  
dead on the floor with saliva running out of his mouth and his tongue on  
the floor*  
Kurt: Ok tomorrow we are going to Daisy Cruise so racers get your sleep we  
will meet at the docks 7:30 sharp. Anybody who misses the ship will be  
disqualified.  
Kent: Ya we are making this rule cause Kurt and I don't wanna announce  
anymore.  
Mario: Lazy people.hey DK get me a drink.  
Mario: We've got the toad stuffed so let's just PARTY!!  
DK: OOH HOO HAHAHA (But we'll miss the ship)  
Mario: Awww shut up what do you know.  
DK went to sleep while Mario boogied the night away.  
Mario: Poor DK he is so stupid, in fact I'm going to make him party.  
Mario goes to DKs pad.  
Mario: CACKADOODLEDOOOOOOO!!!!  
DK: AHAHAHAHAHA ( You'll never take me alive)!  
DK: Oooh haha ooh ohh ( Oh it's just you Mario).  
Mario: Well DK it was getting boring at the party without you so..COME OR  
ELSE I WILL BE THE WORST DRIVER IN TOMORROWS RACES!  
Mario: Teehee.  
DK: Ooh ooh ha hee hee ooh (fine I'll go but only for a little)  
Mario: WOOOOHOOOO!!!  
At Luigi's.  
Luigi: What's all that noises coming from down the hotel?  
Diddy: Oh ooh ooh (I don't know)  
Luigi: Well, go check it out.  
Diddy: Ooh (fine).  
Diddy went down to some colorful lights. What could it be? Then he heard  
music. What could it be? There was a glass door and he could see what  
looked like people dancing. What could it be?  
Koopa: Would you shut up it's a party you retard! Jeez!!  
Diddy: Oooh hee hahaha (a party, wow I've never been to a human party).  
Diddy went through the glass door and of course he saw all the racers:  
Bowser, Bowser Jr., Koopa, Paratroopa, Toadette, Petey Piranha, King Boo,  
Wario and Waluigi (who were trying to see who could fart the loudest and  
longest), Mario and DK, they were all here. Except for Luigi who was  
probably sleeping. Diddy staid at the party just to know how it feels to be  
a boy (so sad).  
Mario (who is drunk): Come ooon haave one drrrink D. whatever your name is.  
DK: OOH HAHA (finally you ask me to drink).  
DK took the whole 5 gallons of beer and drank it all.  
DK (who was now drunk): OOH HAHAHA (did I mention I'm an alcoholic)!  
Mario: SHUUT UUP I LOOOVE THIS SOOONG!!!  
Mario started dancing his.well weird dance.  
DK on the other hand was drinking all the beer, wine and anything that  
contained alcohol.  
At Luigi's Room.  
Luigi: What the hell is that noise!?!  
Luigi: And Where the hell is Diddy!?!  
Luigi decided to go down to where all the noise was.  
Luigi opened the glass door.  
Luigi:  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
UUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
The whole place was quiet.  
Mario: WWWhhhoo aaarreee yyyoouuu?  
Luigi: I'm your brother and you're drunk.  
Mario: Meeeee, naaawww I'm not drunk, DK's drunk.  
DK: OOOH AAAHH (you said you wouldn't tell)  
*beep beep beep beep beep beep*  
Luigi: Holy cow, it's 7:00, thirty more minutes and we'll be disqualified!!  
Everyone: OOOOOOHHHH NOOOOOO!!!!!  
Everybody was squirming out of the door trying to get to their room, get  
dressed, go to the garage and ride in the karts. Plus all of them were  
drunk except for Luigi, so I bet you could imagine how funny this moment  
was.  
Everybody were already in their karts. Let's see how long they'll last  
without being caught for drinking and driving.  
Mario: I'm glad that I learned how to be drunk for a short time, I even  
taught DK so we're already to go.  
Mario: How about you Luigi are you drunk?  
Luigi: I'm already out of the garage!  
Mario started blasting away in his kart with DK.  
Mario: Don't you love having a Toad in your engine DK?  
DK: HOOH HA (of course)!  
Mario was already at the docks at 7:28 followed by Luigi.  
The rest were caught by police men (yes I know it's predictable).  
Kent: Sooo, where are the others?  
Mario: Don't care, don't know.  
Kurt: That's the best answer for me.  
Kent: Ok ok let's get you aboard the cruiser.  
Mario&Luigi: OK!  
Mario went onto the ramp first. Next came Luigi. When they saw the cruiser  
they thought they were on God's ship. It was so beautiful. It was al golden  
and you could just imagine a wonderful sunset in front of you (wow I think  
I might paint a scene like that).  
Luigi: WOW, this would be a perfect place to propose especially at sunset!  
Mario: Do they have a shrimp bar?  
Kent: ok let's get the karts aboard.  
Kurt and Kent went to the karts and rode them up the ramp.  
Kent: First you can take three hours looking around and playing around  
while we set you off to the Tsunami Sea.I don't why they call it that and  
anyways there aren't going to be any storm today at the Tsunami Sea.  
Mario: Leisure time, YAY!  
Luigi: Reading time, YAY!  
Boiler Room.  
Bob: Don't you hate working in the boiler room?  
Boiler People: Aye!  
Bob: Well I think we should-  
There was something in the shadows.  
Bob: What was that!?! There is something or somebody else in here!  
Bob: Check everywhere!  
The shadow was moving at a fast pace first it was at one boiler than to  
another.  
Bob: Get out your guns!  
Everybody reached to their holsters nothing was there.  
Boiler Person: Where are our guns!?!  
*Slit* Their was a faint red line in Bob's neck and without another second  
his head lay on charcoals.  
The shadow was on the ceiling waiting for the right time to take the next  
life.  
Boiler Men were now running around trying to see the person who killed Bob.  
One by one the people were being killed by the mysterious figure. There was  
just one man now, his name is Clark.  
Clark: Show yourself coward!  
Shadow (that's his name for now): Do you see me, I'm close by?  
Clark: Where!?!  
Shadow was right behind the boiler Clark was at. Shadow quickly ran in  
front of Clark, took his sword and plunged into his chest.  
Clark's eyes were wide and he was frequently spitting blood.  
Clark: Who are you?  
Shadow: Shadow Khan (Shadow Kan).  
Shadow Khan stuck his ninja sword deeper into the body of Clark. He took  
his sword out and pushed him into the mouth of the boiler. Shadow saw Clark  
get consumed by the fire, that was now Clark's new home.  
Shadow: How easy now there is no time to waste!  
And off he went into the shadows-into the darkness.  
Back to Mario  
Kent: I've heard rumors that the redfire has a toad in its engine, and  
that's how it goes so fast.  
Kurt: Check it out.  
Kent lifted the top of the engine to see Toad.  
Toad: dfja sdfjsaj asdkak askmdj  
Poor Toad was traumatized now he'll probably blabber all day.  
Toad: jdfji sjidfnjisdf ndsjifnjis oasfoa  
Kent: Shut up!  
Kent stuffed Toad back in the engine.  
Kent: Let's have a shake.  
Kurt: Let's!  
Mario: Well Luigi who do think is gonna win.  
Luigi: Shut up, I want to read.  
Back With Shadow.  
Shadow: Where the hell is the captain's room?  
Guy: Holy cow!!  
Shadow: I do not know why people are afraid of people who look like ninjas  
and have ninja swords.  
Shadow: Hey you, do you know where the captains room is. No, No, No let's  
try again; tell me where the captains room is or I shall cut your  
throat.much better.  
Shadow walked up to an old goomba.  
Shadow: Tell me where the captains room is or I shall cut your throat!  
Goomba: Uhhh uhhh don't hurt me the room is just around the corner you will  
see stairs climb it and there you are.  
*slice* Shadow cut off the goomba's uhh well he cut off the hmmm. well he  
sliced him in half.  
Captain: *whistles the theme of Pop-Eye the Sailor Man* Oh boy do I love  
that song.  
The captain was about 64 years old man just enjoying the sea. He wore a  
regular Sailor suit and he had a glass eye. Of course he had a pegged leg  
for he was a pirate way back when he was twenty. Today was his birthday he  
was going to take the Mario brothers to Tsunami Sea and when they were done  
he was going back to his wife and his many grand-children. His name was  
Shimarou Khan.  
Shadow walked up the stairs and opened the door of the captain's room.  
Shadow: HELLO FATHER AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY!  
Shimarou turned around and he was so startled to see a person with a ninja  
sword wearing a ninja costume. He lay dead by a heart attack. Shimarou was  
never going to see his wife again.  
Shadow: This is too easy!  
He lifted his father's body and threw it out the window for now poor  
Shimarou was going to be nibbled by fishes or eaten by a shark.  
Shadow: Ahh dad's map. Let's see where is it..AHA North-East lies the Black  
Wave Sea!  
Back To the  
Brothers.  
Kent: Leisure time is up!  
Mario: But I finally found the shrimp buffet! (  
Luigi: I just got up to the 100,000th page! (  
Kurt: Oh well, and Mario Toad isn't in the trunk any more.  
Mario: Uh how did that get there?  
Kent: Where are DK and Diddy?  
Mario: Banana buffet.  
Kurt: Get over Here!  
DK and Diddy went in the karts.  
Kent: Ready, Set, GO!  
Mario and Luigi were in the dining area where tables were swaying back and  
forth.  
Mario: The ship is moving!  
Luigi: Duh!  
The karts slid on the wall, Diddy was smack dab in the middle of the kart  
and the wall his brain splattered all over Mario.  
DK on the other hand flew out the window and into the water.  
Kurt and Kent: Get back the captain must've made a mistake we are going to  
the Black Wave Sea!  
Mario and Luigi got out of their karts before they flew out the window.  
Kent: Crap the big wave is coming at us BRACE YOURSELVES!  
A wave hit the ship and it looked like it was going to tip and it did.  
Kent: ABANDON SHIP ABANDON SHIP!!  
Kent, Kurt, Mario and Luigi jumped off the other side of the non-tilting  
side.  
Another wave devoured the four people. In the Water they Mario and Luigi  
saw Kurt and Kent get devoured by a shark. They were terrified. They swam  
to the top of the water and gasped for breath. Chirp Chirps saw Mario and  
Luigi and made a raft out of themselves.  
Mario: Thank you.  
Luigi: Well what do you know I guess I'm lucky to have a brother that's  
famous.  
The Chirp Chirps brought the two people back to land where Peach was  
waiting.  
Peach: Oh dear, Mario you look horrible that's why I choose Luigi.  
Luigi: I'd rather take my chances with my brother. They went to Mario's  
house laying by a fire to heat themselves up.  
~*~  
So you liked shadow. He will return either in another chapter or in Battle  
OF Mushroom Kingdom pt.2  
~*~ 


	7. Luigi's Diary

Luigi's Diary  
  
~*~ Hey, sorry I haven't been updating my story. It has been busy since school and I have so much homework but now I'm going to finally organize myself and squeeze in time for my story. OK uhhh. . . .oh yeah I do not own anything I write down so well yeah that's all and thanks for the review Smithy I will make my paragraphing a little better. And if anybody has any concerns email me @ phillip01234@yahoo.com. Plus there has been a change the NEXT chapter will be The Death of A Hero. Or I shall make new chapters I really don't know.  
  
~*~  
  
Mario and Luigi were still in Mario's house laughing at all the bad times.  
  
Mario: Remember the time I paid 50$ to Kammy so she could turn you into a frog.  
  
Luigi: Well I didn't know money was involved.  
  
Mario: And then the time Bowser prank phone called you and told you to go to my house and when you came there was a dummy that looked like me and it was hanging from a rope. I paid him 2$ what a loser!  
  
Luigi: There was money involved in that one too?!?  
  
Mario: Of course. Oh I have a good time-  
  
Luigi: NO MORE!!  
  
Luigi: I know you are going to say money was involved and I don't wanna hear it.  
  
Mario: This doesn't have money in it, it has slave trade duh!  
  
Luigi: OOOH I wanna hear it.  
  
Mario: It also includes you being whomped by a baby goomba!  
  
Luigi: Why you little-  
  
Mario: Why you little what? I'm older badder and-  
  
Luigi: FATTER LOL!  
  
Mario went out to the window and opened it with his head sticking out.  
  
Mario: LUIGI WERES DIAPER-  
  
Luigi pulled his brother's head out of the window.  
  
Luigi: Don't say anything about my bed problems. I'm going to our room. Do not come in until I tell you.  
  
Luigi went to the room, took out his hammer, whacked the dark wooden surface of the floor. This was Luigi's secret diary room (like in Paper Mario).  
  
Unchosen One: Well my viewers we're gonna take a moment and browse through the diary of Luigi MUHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Mom: Be quiet down there!  
  
Unchosen One: Yes Mother, aren't moms a pain. Oh and yes I shall not be embarrassed all 11 year olds live with their moms.  
  
January 1st , 2001  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I have finally made my basement. Oh and yes today is now the New Year and guess what Mario is taking up all the fun. That's why I'm here writing to you. I have befriended with all the rivals of Mario. Really they are nice guys. Yesterday I went to visit Bowser and he was plotting to kidnap Peach as usual. He was also practicing on killing Mario. Isn't that great! Well today is the New Year good night.  
~*~  
  
January 10th, 2001  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
So sorry I wasn't writing for a long time it's just my brother and I did a stupid quest. This lady named Cackled stole what was supposedly Peach's voice. It turned out to be Bird's voice. On the trip we met Prince Peace of Bean Bean Kingdom. I think he is a show off always flashing his hair. Oh and also there was this one Toadie called Fawfle he was so cute. '' I am the mustard of your doom!'' that is what he said what a crack up. ''I have fury'' LOL. Oh heres a good one '' Blast you fink-rats'' good times good times. There was another funny guy his name is Popple he thinks he's tuff. Bowser thought he was a guy named Rookie and that too was a crack up! Well anyways I'll see you soon.  
~*~  
February 11th , 2001  
  
Dear Diary, I hate MARIO! I joined the villains side because of Mario. Here is how it went. There was this billboard that said villains needed call 1-800-552- 3434. Join now! Well anyways I called it seemed like Bowser was running the place. Bowser accepted me. You won't believe what kind of people I saw. I made a list.  
  
Villains:  
  
Batman  
Superman  
Joker  
Martian the man hunter  
Flash  
Goomba King  
King Boo  
Wonder Woman  
Viper  
Green Arrow  
Nightshade  
Green Lantern  
Pete piranha  
Harley Quinn  
Black Widow  
Hawk Girl  
Hawk Man  
Aqua Man  
Aqua Woman  
Robin  
Cyborg  
Raven  
Beast Boy  
Starfire  
Amazon Natives  
Cackletta  
Popple  
Fawful  
Spider Man  
Hulk  
Wolverine and the rest of the X-Men Unchosen One: What the hell is this?!? Okay this is getting old fast. Let's see what he's writing right now. On we go!  
  
February 27th 2004 (wow he had this diary for a long time)  
Dear Diary, Man this is getting outta hand. I tried to kill him 99 times. But the good thing is that I stole a document for giving away this whole kingdom. I am an actual villain now . . . WOW! Now Cackletta and I are thinking about connecting the two kingdoms: Beanbean Kingdom and Mushroom Kingdom. Isn't that great? She took over the bean kingdom! We are thinking about a name, I thought about The Beanshroom Kingdom or The Mushbean Kingdom. I know, I'm a genius. Well I'm saying bye for now tomorrow I'll tell you about our plannings.  
  
Luigi: Mario I'm going out for about a day.  
  
Mario: Yeah okay.  
  
Luigi shut the door.  
One Day Later. . .  
  
February 28th 2004  
Dear Diary, I AM GOOD! The Beanshroom Kigdom is going to happen. It took some time to reach her and boy by the time I was their Cackletta had destroyed everything and killed everyone. Guess what we had for an appetizer for dinner? We had Beanbean soup (made out of Bean People drenched in Bean Broth and smothered with vegetables and spices). It tasted like heaven. Well I think. For dinner we had barbequed Bean Queen sandwiches. Then it was time for tea. We were talking about the lands. Here is how the plan went. I take the immigration land Fungitown while she takes the castle of Peach. I take the Chuckola place and she takes Boo Mansion (and I wanted that). I take Yoshi Island she takes the rest of Mush. I take the rest of Bean. We are going to take al the cheap cheaps and make them connect the two place as one. I signed she signed now all I need is Bowser.  
  
The Next Day February 29, 2004  
Dear Diary, Preparations are set. That's all I'm gonna say.  
  
Unchosen One: I guess that was better. I am so surprised Luigi would do that!  
  
Mom: You write the story you should know.  
  
Unchosen One: I HATE YOU!!!  
  
Mom: Go to sleep NOW!  
  
Unchosen One: Yes mother.  
  
Unchosen One: Well I'll be back.  
  
~*~ Mario, dead who could've done this? The Hero of all time is gone forever. We have some suspects.  
Suspects:  
The Wario brothers  
Luigi  
Peach  
Toad  
Daisy  
Yoshi  
Bowser Kids and Bowser Read the next chapter: The Game Clue Mario Style  
~*~ 


	8. The Killer Revealed

Mario's Killer Revealed (hopefully, I might not get any ideas) Unchosen One: first of all id like to say REVIEW PLEASE! Ok that's out of my system. On the last chapter I think we took a look in Luigi's diary no wait Mario was killed. Ok now It's comin' back to me. Yeah so anyways I need to mention this now uh a little bit of this story was a little bit like Randy Solem's Rise of the mushroom Kingdom some parts of my story is changed and some parts are added. By the way see both parts of the movie Rise of the Mushroom Kingdom at www.videogamedc.com oh and Randy if you are reading this (I hope) you are the greatest flash maker ever! Ok I'm stupid. On with the show.  
  
The Mystery of Mario  
  
Luigi: I wonder what's on the TV?  
  
Toadsworth just ran by Luigi.  
  
Toadsworth: Master Luigi Master Luigi!  
  
Luigi: Yes Toadsworth.  
  
Toadsworth: Your brother he is. . . he is (tears started coming down his eyes). . . dead!  
  
Luigi: WHAT!?!?!  
  
Toadsworth: He's not dead at this moment but the doctors say he doesn't have a chance. Master Luigi he wants to talk to you NOW!  
  
Luigi: How could this day come (he said with tears down his eyes). How could the day come where the great hero Mario my brother, my friend and our hero die?  
  
Toadsworth: We have to go!  
  
Luigi: Yes.  
  
Luigi was heading down to the hospital.  
  
Toadsworth: He's not in the hospital.  
  
Luigi: Where is he!?!  
  
Toadsworth: He's at the investigation site.  
  
Luigi: Show me NOW!  
  
Toadsworth led Luigi to the investigation site.  
  
Mario (in a weak voice): I used a one-up mushroom.  
  
Mario: It was the only way I could talk for the last minutes.  
  
Just then Luigi came by.  
  
Mario: I know you. . . you are my brother. . . you are Luigi.  
  
Luigi: Oh Mario!  
  
Mario: Don't worry you will always remember me right?  
  
Luigi: Yes.  
  
Mario: I want you to take my glove.  
  
Mario: Why?  
  
Mario: It contains my fire hand powers remember from our previous mission, that was a great mission.  
  
Luigi: But I don't understand why you want me to have it.  
  
Mario: with my glove I want you to avenge my death.  
  
Luigi: I will make sure the person who kills you dies.  
  
Luigi: One more thing brother.  
  
Mario: What is it?  
  
Luigi: Who was the one who brought you to this fate.  
  
Mario: The question is what not who. The thing that I saw was a. . . a. . .  
  
Luigi: Oh no, why, WWWWHHHHHHHYYYY! Toadsworth: How could this have happened?  
  
Mario had died.  
  
Luigi: Don't bother me, I'm gonna go back to my house and remember, just remember the good times.  
  
Luigi did go to his house.  
  
There were cops all over the hero's house.  
  
Luigi: WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?  
  
Officer: Luigi Mario?  
  
Luigi: Yes that's me.  
  
Officer: Ok boys let's round him up.  
  
Luigi: What?  
  
Officer: We saw the diary, you have to be questioned with the other suspects.  
  
Luigi: My diary? He's my brother how could I kill my dear brother?  
  
Officer: I'll ask the questions not you  
  
Luigi was sent to the police office.  
  
The officer showed Luigi all the other suspects, which includes: Peach, Bowser, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser Jr., Yoshi and Cackletta.  
  
Luigi: How, why, when oh forget it (Luigi was too confused about all the suspects, I mean Peach).  
  
Luigi was the first to be questioned.  
  
Officer: About the diary.  
  
Luigi: I could explain the WHOLE thing. Ok when I was a villain I was playing on a reality show called "Villain's Day Out". About the whole I am going to connect the two kingdoms thing, that was for Mario's birthday, see I was going to let Mario stroll around both kingdoms without crossing water.  
  
Officer: What about the :I tried to kill him 97 times".  
  
Luigi: Out of laughter, that too was for his birthday.  
  
Officer: What were you doin' at the time where. . . it happened?  
  
Luigi: Playing Super Mario Sunshine.  
  
Officer: you are free.  
  
Officer: Peach, come!  
  
???: They didn't do it.  
  
Officer: Huh?  
  
???: I suggest you let them go, that is unless you want to be cut open. I wouldn't mind. Here's how it goes you set them free and I kill you, you don't set them free I kill you either way I will enjoy.  
  
Officer: DO you know who you're dealin' with?  
  
???: Yes.  
  
The officer tried reaching for his radio.  
  
???: I wouldn't do that.  
  
Officer: Hell with you.  
  
slice  
  
Officer: AAAAHHHHHH!  
  
Luigi(thinking): That agility was amazing. The speed and the whole cut-off- hand-thingy. That was amazing but gross.  
  
Officer: Who the?  
  
???: The blood is so red. I love it.  
  
There were little lines in the officer's body. The next second the officer lay on the ground in pieces.  
  
Peach threw up.  
  
Bowser was amazed, same with the rest of the suspects.  
  
Bowser: Wohoo!  
  
A black figure came from the ceiling.  
  
???: I am Shadow.  
  
Luigi: You were the thing I saw on the ship.  
  
Shadow: Yes, yes I was.  
  
Luigi put on his brother's glove.  
  
Shadow: Uh uh uh I wouldn't do that.  
  
Luigi took another look at the well uh officers and suggested that he takes off the glove.  
  
Luigi: Are you friendly?  
  
Shadow: I'm not friend nor foe.  
  
Luigi: So who are you?  
  
Unchosen One: And Freeze! Ok now I am going to bring in some Metal Gear Solid into this I mean how can I resist. Shadow Khan is really not Khan he is. . . action!  
  
Shadow: My father fought in Zanzibar Land. He was a great sword user. He and my mother uh Jessica fell in love on the battlefield. Then they had birth to me. My real name is Kurt. The first time I held a sword was at the age of three. My fathers name is Frankie or Grey Fox. He died trying to save all of our lives.  
  
Luigi: Well mushroom Kingdom and this whole world is from another dimension, not earth. So why did you come here?  
  
Kurt (I guess): I came to see Mario.  
  
Luigi. He's . . .dead.  
  
Kurt: Of course fool! I know that. I have been with you Luigi for about four whole months.  
  
Luigi: What?!?!  
  
Kurt: I have always been in the shadows that is why they call me shadow.  
  
Luigi: Who exactly calls you Shadow?  
  
Kurt: Those who have died without knowing who killed them.  
  
Luigi: You enjoy killing?  
  
Kurt: I love to see death. All the blood and the weeping. The pleading for mercy encourages me to kill.  
  
Peach: that is horrible.  
  
Bowser: Yeah right. This guy is an influence.  
  
Kurt: Then you wouldn't mind me doing this.  
  
Kurt was still in his same spot but the people could see a silver thing through Bowser's spikes.  
  
Bowser: What did you do?  
  
Bowser started running around in circles trying to see the back of his shell.  
  
Wario: LOL look on the bottom of the floor you retard.  
  
Bowser looked down.  
  
Bowser: All my spikes they are gone!  
  
Kurt: Oh I'm so sorry I was aiming for the head.  
  
A toad came running by.  
  
Toad: I saw it.  
  
Luigi: You saw what?  
  
Toad: I saw the thing that killed Mario.  
  
Luigi: Do you have evidence?  
  
Toad: It's on tape.  
  
Luigi: We have to see it!  
  
Toad had the cam with him so he showed Luigi.  
  
There was an egg in the sky. Not just an egg a pink egg so it couldn't be Yoshi.  
  
Luigi: I have to investigate at my house.  
  
Kurt: How will you know what person targeted him.  
  
Luigi: I do have all of Mario's games.  
  
Kurt: Then go play.  
  
Luigi went to his house determined to avenge his brother's death.  
  
Luigi: I know it wasn't Bowser, but he's the only one that has bothered Mario. Then he came to a super Mario game.  
  
Luigi: Hmm.  
  
Luigi plugged up the NES.  
  
Luigi played for a long time then he came to a boss.  
  
Luigi: BIRDO!  
  
Luigi: But who does Birdo work for . . . TOAD!!!  
  
Luigi: He hasn't bothered us for many years why now.  
  
Luigi: All I know is that he has done it. . . he has killed my brother!  
  
So there you have it. Toad is the killer. I am so sorry this came short but oh well. Next chapter(I think) Luigi and the MK go to the land of evil(Toad's Kingdom). I hoped you like it. Oh and Kurt will be in the war too. Plus I would like to give out a thanks to Smithy for all his reviews. Thanks Smithy. Just to tell all you people you can e-mail to me what you want to happen and I'll decide what things I'll put in. My e-mail is phillip01234@yahoo.com so e-mail me. I'd be certain to include your part. 


End file.
